Dr. Lopez
Dr. Lopez adalah karakter kecil pembantu di serial The Loud House. Dia adalah terapis Clyde, yang membantunya mengatasi obsesinya terhadap Lori. Dia juga membantu Howard dan Harold McBride dengan hubungan mereka, dan dengan sengaja tidak pernah ditampilkan di layar. Biografi Musim 1 Dr. Lopez pertama kali disebutkan dalam episode "Overnight Success" oleh Harold McBride. Ketika Howard ragu-ragu untuk membiarkan Clyde menghabiskan malam di rumah Lincoln, Harold mengingatkan Howard tentang bagaimana Dr. Lopez mendorong orang tua untuk "melepaskan" dalam situasi seperti itu. Dalam episode "Two Boys and a Baby", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa Dr. Lopez memiliki banyak pilihan majalah dan buku di lobinya. Dia sangat tertarik pada buku-buku tentang cara merawat bayi. Empat judul buku tersebut adalah Food for Tot, NapQuest: The Impossible Journey, Take a Walk on the Child Side, dan Oopsie, My Baby Made a Poopsie. Dalam episode "Save the Date", Clyde sedih setelah melihat Lori dan Bobby bersama. Dia menyebut Dr. Lopez, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu adalah "darurat Lori," tetapi terganggu oleh Lincoln. Clyde memanggilnya lagi di akhir episode. Musim 2 right|150px|thumb|Clyde sebagai Dr. Lopez. Dalam episode "11 Louds a Leapin'", Howard mulai menangis air mata sukacita setelah melihat Mr. Grouse dan Lincoln sebagai teman. Harold mencoba mengingatkannya tentang "apa yang Dr. Lopez katakan", (mungkin sesuatu tentang mengendalikan emosinya) tetapi menyadari bahwa saat itu benar-benar terlalu indah. Dia berkata kepada Howard, "Oh, lupakan Dr. Lopez! Ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat!", Saat mereka keluar dari layar. "Brawl in the Family" adalah episode paling terkenal dari Dr. Lopez, karena ada seluruh adegan di mana Clyde berpakaian seperti dirinya dan berpura-pura menjadi terapis Lincoln. Dalam adegan ini, dia mengatakan bahwa Dr. Lopez membantunya dengan mendengarkan masalahnya saat dia berbaring di sofa. Hal ini juga menunjukkan bahwa pertemuan Clyde dengan Dr. Lopez diberi batas waktu, dan bahwa dia memiliki jam tangan yang memberi tahu dia ketika sesi berakhir. Dalam episode "Making the Grade", Clyde buku janji untuk melihat Dr. Lopez setelah ia tidak bisa duduk di sebelah Lincoln di kelas, tetapi setelah itu, ia membatalkan janji ketika Lisa menyatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke taman kanak-kanak. Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", Clyde memberitahu Lincoln tentang "langkah penyembuhan" yang diajarkan Dr. Lopez kepadanya. Dalam episode "Out of the Picture", Clyde memberitahu Pelatih Pacowski bahwa ia telah menjalani terapi selama sembilan tahun. Dalam episode "ARGGH! You for Real?", Howard ingin meneleponnya, tetapi Harold mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak karena dia menyatakan bahwa dia dan Robert berusaha untuk membuat perkawinan atau hubungan mereka berhasil. Dalam episode "Lynner Takes All", ketika Lynn bertanya apakah saudara-saudaranya mengenal terapis yang baik, Lincoln mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Clyde merekomendasikan Dr. Lopez, tetapi Lynn memotongnya. Musim 3 Dalam episode "Deal Me Out", Clyde mengatakan bahwa Dr. Lopez "Saya tidak bisa bergerak maju jika saya selalu melihat di kaca spion". Dalam episode "Jeers for Fears", Clyde mencoba memanggil Dr. Lopez tetapi panggilannya pergi ke pesan suara. Lainnya Menurut bio-nya, ide Clyde tentang hari yang sempurna akan termasuk film maraton film zombi dengan Lincoln, piknik dengan Howard dan Harold, dan sesi ganda dengan Dr. Lopez. Salah satu kutipan Clyde dalam permainan Cartoon Creator adalah: "Dr. Lopez? Apakah kau punya janji minggu ini?" Hubungan thumb|left|200px|"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Dr. Lopez tentang melepaskannya." Clyde Dr. Lopez dan Clyde rupanya sangat dekat. Clyde tahu nomor teleponnya dan meneleponnya setiap kali dia menemukan "darurat Lori". Howard dan Harold Dr. Lopez telah bertemu dengan Howard dan Harold. Setiap kali Howard mulai emosional tentang melihat putranya Clyde tumbuh, Harold mengingatkannya tentang ajaran Dr. Lopez. Karakter lainnya Tidak diketahui apakah Dr. Lopez telah bertemu dengan keluarga Loud. Namun, Lincoln tahu siapa dia, mungkin karena Clyde sering menyebutkannya. Penampilan Meskipun tidak diketahui seperti apa Dr. Lopez, Clyde berpakaian seperti dia dalam episode "Brawl in the Family" dan memberi pemirsa gambaran tentang bagaimana dia berpakaian. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia memakai sepatu coklat, mantel hijau, dan syal kuning. Sebutan Musim 1 * "Overnight Success" * "Two Boys and a Baby" * "Save the Date" Musim 2 * "11 Louds a Leapin'" * "Brawl in the Family" * "Making the Grade" * "The Whole Picture" * "Out of the Picture" (tidak langsung) * "ARGGH! You for Real?" * "Lynner Takes All" (dipotong) * "Tricked!" * "Snow Way Down" Musim 3 * "Teachers' Union" * "Deal Me Out" * "Jeers for Fears" * "Predict Ability" Trivia * Sebuah lelucon adalah bahwa Dr. Lopez tidak pernah ditampilkan di layar. * Keterangan tertutup untuk alih suara Spanyol Amerika Latin mengeja nama Dr. Lopez sebagai López. * Artikel dari Digital Spy, Christian Today, dan Christian Post telah menyebutkan Dr. Lopez dalam ulasan tentang episode "Overnight Success". * Dalam beberapa alih suara asing, beberapa episode merujuk pada Dr. Lopez sebagai laki-laki. * Dalam episode "ARGGH! You for Real?", terdengar bahwa dia sudah menikah, atau berkencan dengan pria bernama Robert, dan bahwa mereka mungkin bekerja melalui masalah. en:Dr. Lopez es:Dr. López tl:Dr. Lopez Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Karakter Tanpa Terlihat